Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, often reside in porous subterranean geologic formations. Often, it can be advantageous to use a coring tool to obtain representative samples of rock taken from the wall of the wellbore intersecting a formation of interest. Rock samples obtained through vertical and side wall coring are generally referred to as “core samples.” Analysis and study of core samples enables engineers and geologists to assess important formation parameters such as the reservoir storage capacity (porosity), the flow potential (permeability) of the rock that makes up the formation, the composition of the recoverable hydrocarbons or minerals that reside in the formation, and the irreducible water saturation level of the rock. These estimates are crucial to subsequent design and implementation of the well completion program that enables production of selected formations and zones that are determined to be economically attractive based on the data obtained from the core sample
Coring typically requires drilling to be stopped after a core sample is formed, so that the core sample may be brought to the surface. Core samples are often tested after being brought to the surface, however, travel to the surface may result in contamination of or damage to the core samples as they travel to the surface. The drilling stoppage takes time and effort that could be reduced if drilling could continue while core samples were taken. It would be advantageous to perform uninterrupted drilling while coring. It would also be advantageous to perform testing on core samples in situ without requiring travel to the surface or to protect core samples from encounters with damaging objects and contaminating fluids while traveling to the surface. The present disclosure provides apparatuses and methods for preparing core samples for in situ analysis and/or protecting the core samples for travel to the surface while drilling remains uninterrupted.